


Snowflakes and Iceskates

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal, iceskating, ladrien fluff, mlsecretsanta2019, partial reveal, with a bit of adrienette if you look carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: Ladybug is out one night when she spots Adrien sitting by himself. The next thing she knows, they’re holding hands while iceskating.
Relationships: Ladrien - Relationship, adrienette
Kudos: 51





	Snowflakes and Iceskates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraculousLadyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLadyB/gifts).



> Happy holidays miraculousladyb I was your secret santa for this year! I wrote you some Ladrien (with a splash of Adrienette too!) fluff. I really hope you enjoy it ♡

Ladybug sighed contentedly as she watched the figures on the ground below her glide gracefully around the ice. It was a quiet, chilly night in Paris that night and almost everyone was bundled up warm and cozy inside, save for a few couples that had taken to the ice. They looked so happy and she almost wished she could be down there too. But she had been out for so long already that the cold was starting to seep through her suit. She would be better off heading back to the warmth of her home before she froze. 

She was just standing up, ready to leave, when a familiar figure sitting on a bench near the ice rink caught her eye. Upon looking closer, she saw that it was Adrien, and he appeared to be by himself. Without thinking too much about it, she hooked her yoyo onto one of the trees near him and swung down. “Hi.” She said, landing next to him.

He looked up and a surprised smile crossed his face before he jumped to his feet. “Ladybug! What are you doing here?” He asked, tilting his head at her.

“I was just about to ask you the same question. Doesn’t your bodyguard usually have to accompany you whenever you go out?” She glanced around, but still saw no sign of the Gorilla. 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Usually. I uh- I kinda snuck out. It was feeling a bit stifling being stuck at home right now.” He admitted quietly. 

“Oh.”Ladybug bounced on the spot a little and blew into her hands to warm them, frowning in concern. “If you ever need to talk about anything, I’m here.”

“Thank you, Ladybug.” He shot her a grateful smile, then asked, “Are you cold?”

“No- no, it’s fine!” She assured, but he was already undoing his scarf. 

“Here,” he said, lifting the scarf- the one she’d made- over his head and looping it gently around her neck, making sure to tuck it securely under her chin. His hands lingered for a moment, then dropped back to his side. “We can’t have Paris’ favourite superheroine getting a cold, now can we?”

“O-oh thank you.” She ducked her head to hide the flush that came to her cheeks when he gave her a soft look, and fiddled with the ends of the scarf. “Nice scarf.” She murmured, trying to distract herself from the hopeful daydream that was starting to play out in her mind at his sweet gesture. 

“Yes,” he gave her a strangely knowing smile. “It was a gift from a very sweet friend. I haven’t been able to tell her how much it means to me though, that she made it herself just for me.“

Ladybug sucked in a breath, lifting her eyes to his. Adrien was watching her earnestly, like her reaction to his words was the only thing that mattered in that moment. It felt startlingly like he knew exactly who he was actually talking to, though she knew that couldn’t be true. “I’m sure she already knows.” She muttered, turning her gaze away from his again to stare out at the couples still going around the ice. “Do you want to go iceskating?” She asked suddenly. 

He blinked and looked over to the ice rink as well. “I’d love to.”

With matching smiles to each other, they made their way to the rink. It wasn’t long before they were out on the ice. But to Adrien’s surprise, Ladybug didn’t seem to be particularly at ease on the ice. She hovered near the edge of the rink. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah, don’t tell Chat Noir,” she laughed. “But I’m actually not very good at iceskating.”

“Really?” Adrien frowned a little in confusion. “But what about Frozer? Didn’t you have to iceskate then to defeat him since he had frozen everything?”

“I wouldn't have been able to do that without the ice power up. If we didn’t have that I doubt the fight would've been as short as it was. But I’ve just never been good at iceskating, no matter how many times I try.” She slid forwards a few wobbly steps. 

After a moment's consideration, he held out his hand to her. “Here, I’ll help you.”

She felt her cheeks grow warm and she quickly put her hand in his before she could convince herself otherwise. He gently tugged her a little closer before taking her other hand and beginning to slowly move backwards. She followed and they continued like that, staring at each other. When she seemed to be getting the hang of it, he let go of one of her hands and moved so he was skating beside her. “You never said what you were doing out” He mentioned as they went round hand in hand. “I didn’t think you or Chat Noir patrolled today?”

“We weren’t going to but I felt restless so I thought I would come out for a bit of fresh air. I was actually about to head back when I saw you.”

He frowned. “I hope I didn’t keep you from anything important.”

The two of them slowly slid to a stop and she shot him a gentle smile. “It wasn’t anything that couldn’t be done any other time.”

“That’s good.” He said. 

They stood for another moment in silence, and she could almost imagine that their faces were slowly getting closer. 

“You know, I think I’ll take you up on your offer to talk after all.” He murmured. 

“Y- yeah?” 

“Can you come tomorrow? To my room?”

She nodded, looking concerned for him again. “Of course. I can be there in the evening.”

“That would be perfect.” He smiled at her, then reluctantly let go of her hand so they could leave. “Goodnight Ladybug.”

* * *

The next day Adrien couldn’t help but be in a good mood all day, and his friends certainly noticed. When Nino has nudged him and asked with a teasing grin why he was so happy, Adrien had only shrugged and gave a vague excuse about sleeping really well the night before. Nino didn’t seem to buy it but hadn’t questioned further, though Adrien had later noticed him and Alya whispering together and looking between him and Marinette. The day flew by and before he knew it, school was over and he was back in his room, spinning around excitedly in his desk chair, waiting for his lady to arrive although he knew it would still be a couple of hours at least until she would get there. He didn’t mind. He spent the time asking Plagg multiple times if he was really sure that Marinette liked him and each time his kwami had assured him that she was crazy about him. “Do you think she’ll be upset that I found out her identity?” He had asked at one point, but Plagg had simply shrugged. 

It was just on dark when Ladybug arrived. She gave a little tap on the glass and Adrien almost tripped over his feet in his rush to get the window. “Ladybug! Hi!” He said breathlessly, sounding for all the world like he hadn’t known she was coming. Then he internally cringed at how excited he sounded and took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“Hi.” She said with a little giggle, giving a little wave and hopping down through the window. “You wanted to talk to me about something?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I uh- I have something I need to tell you.” She was looking at him with such a concerned look that it was hard to breathe for a second, but he managed to get the words out. 

Ladybug tilted her head. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“Um…” It was a  _ lot _ easier to imagine himself telling her that he knew her secret identity than it was to  _ actually _ tell her. He sucked in a breath and his hand automatically moved up to rub the back of his neck. “Well, please don’t freak out, I kinda accidentally saw you detransform one day a little while ago.”

The silence that followed his words was almost painful. Ladybug blinked several times, before it really sunk in what he’d said. Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened again and she whispered. “You  _ what _ ?” In a strained voice. 

He swallowed. “I know your secret identity. I didn’t mean to find out!” He added quickly. 

She looked like she was about to faint and he took a tiny step forwards just in case. “Marinette? Are you okay?” He asked when she said nothing further. “I’m really sorry. I know your identities are supposed to stay a secret. But I promise I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.” He rushed to assure her before she could panic even more. 

“I know.” She nodded. “I know you won’t.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn’t taking it too badly, all things considered. “Well now that that’s out of the way, I wanted to ask if Marinette would be willing to go iceskating with me again. Like…” He paused. “As a date?”

He watched as Ladybug’s eyes went impossibly wide. “A date?” She repeated. 

“Yeah. A date.” He took her hand. “I really like you.”

“I’d love to go on a date with you.” She breathed, and they both grinned. 


End file.
